Reconnecting With Everything You Have
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Post ep oneshot 6x09. "But Lucy wasn’t the focus of tonight; Danny thought to himself as he weaved his way in and out of the organised mess as Lindsay liked to call it . The focus tonight, was on them."


**A/N: Two things. **

**One, Happy Turkey Day all my US friends. (it's this weekend, right?)**

**Two. THEY FREAKING KISSED. REAL TIME KISS; NONE OF THAT FLASHBACK HOOHAR. **

**Boom, TPTB.... Just boom.**

**P.s. It's a little M rated. T/M –ish. **

**Dedicated to Kellan and Kallison for totally popping into my head and giving me the idea once I'd seen the episode. **

**... So really, that was like 5 things. Oops.**

** Enjoy! :) **

* * *

_Post ep oneshot; season 6, episode 9; Manhattanhenge_

* * *

As the men stored their wallets in their pockets, (Danny's in Lindsay's purse), the team all sat back and let out a breath. For two reasons. One, their stomachs were hurting from laughing-slash- crying that had taken place throughout the meal. And two, they were stuffed from the said meal. The ice had melted in the Ziploc bag that Danny had placed to his back, and Stella's hair was beginning to droop. The night was sadly coming to a close.

Mac Taylor glanced up and smiled at his team and motioned to their surroundings. "Did anyone else notice that the other patrons upped and left?"

"They saw us comin'" Don Flack smirked at Danny Messer before winking at Lindsay.

"Saw you comin'; or me and Stella? We all know we're the real knockouts."

"Touché," Danny smirked as he pressed a kiss to Lindsay's cheek, "She got you there kinda, Flack."

"Well just 'cause she's your wife you...-"

"Now now, children." Adam smirked. "I don't want to break up any handbag fights, Don,"

"Bite me." Flack smirked as he leant back in his chair, effectively cracking his back. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. It's been nice, but the Late Show is callin' me home."

"I'm sure a certain baby girl misses her parents too," Mac smiled at Danny and Lindsay, who then shared a look between each other. "And as nice as this has been, we do have shifts tomorrow. Bright and early. I don't want any twenty four hour hangover bugs from you lightweights."

The team laughed and slowly began to gather their belongings from the table.

"Now, the big question is," Adam began, "Who's gonna be first to walk away, so that they rest of us can talk about them."

Danny and Lindsay shared a look between each other and shrugged. "We'll go," they said in sync.

Danny smirked. "We don't give a crap about you whinin' and moanin' about us playin' kissy face all night. We don't get to do it in the lab, so we gotta make up for it in our own time, ya'know? You wanna hang with us, you gotta deal with it."

Flack licked his lips. "The kissy face I can stomach... However, Daddy using the term 'kissy face' with a straight face is too much for me to handle..."

"We have our topic of conversation gentleman." Stella smirked at Danny as he helped Lindsay slide her coat on. "We're just pulling your leg, Danny." She paused. "The good one."

"Oh, oh." Danny smirked as he pulled his own coat on before turning to Lindsay, "Remind me to laugh about that when we get home, babe."

Lindsay snorted as she placed her handbag on her shoulder. "He gets pissy if he misses Lucy's bedtime."

Mac looked at his watch. "You might just catch her if she's stayed up a little later..."

"We should." Danny nodded as he took Lindsay's hand and tugged her toward the door. "It's been bearable guys. We should do it again in another five years..."

"You better run, Messer." Sheldon Hawkes smirked as the two headed for the door. "Run fast."

"I've done enough runnin'," Danny shouted over his shoulder as he headed out the door, Lindsay tugging him as he did so.

"Are you quite finished bantering yet?" she implored as she stood, half in the Italian restaurant, half out. "Or do you want me to stand here while you finish up?"

"Make tracks, cowgirl." He whispered, low in her ear, making her blush.

The door shut and laughter erupted within the now empty restaurant. "Show of hands who ever thought Mr. Messer would be running home to tuck baby girl Messer in." Flack teased.

There was a rumble of belly laughter from the remaining team members, until they all looked up to see Mac's hand sat in the air with a proud smile on his face.

"I told him so." Mac smiled as he watched husband and wife, hand in hand, as they walked along the sidewalk. "I knew as soon as she walked up to that Tiger enclosure that..."

Flack sneezed at the mere mention of his feline friend.

"... We'd have a love story on our hands."

"It's a love story, baby just say, yes..."

Stella turned to Adam who was buttoning up his coat. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Taylor Swift?" Adam offered, looking desperately for someone who recognised the name. "Country singer..."

"Okay," Mac shook his head before ushering his team out of the restaurant. "Drinks anyone?"

Stella blinked at her boss as she passed him while he held the door open. "You, drinks? Socialising? What was in that garlic bread?"

"I'm just celebrating getting my couch back." Mac smiled in the direction of Hawkes. "And this opportunity doesn't come around very often."

Flack, Stella, Hawkes and Adam shared a look between each other before shrugging. They couldn't argue with that.

* * *

"You know," Danny began as he and Lindsay slowly strolled down the sidewalk, "I feel like I should feel bad that we blatantly lied to them."

"Lied? I'd say stretched the truth was a nicer term."

Shaking his head, Danny pulled her into his side. "It was a good idea letting my Mom take Lucy. With us workin' till silly o clock today, it just seems unfair on Lu and Haley. She only said she could do the babysitting now and again. We're callin' her all the time..."

"But what can we do?" Lindsay implored as she dug in her purse for their keys. "We can't not work, babe."

"No, no I know that. It's just.... I feel bad on Lu and how that she's always getting... you know what, we promised we wouldn't do this. We'd embrace the time we had together to just sit and you know, be us for a while... talk about somethin' other than 'come to Daddy, Lucy... come on...' You know... A night of not bein' Mommy and Daddy."

"You said it," Lindsay giggled, a little tipsy from the wine she'd had with her dinner. "Not me. You keep justifying it to yourself."

"Need help with that key," he teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, placing a kiss to her neck.

"No, I'm good." She smiled as she pushed their door open. "Stairs or elevator?"

"Stairs. I'm feelin' all liberated and motivated."

"Alright, don't expect for me to carry you up there though."

"That happened one time, and it wasn't as if I could carry you. You were as big as a house in my defence."

"You ought to be glad you're joking." Lindsay glared at him. "Cause you could have been on your way to celebrate Sheldon's last night on Mac's couch...with Sheldon... It would have been quite cosy with all that bromance."

"Please never say that again." Danny deadpanned. "Ever."

"Don't say I was as big as a house then."

"You were!" Danny cried. "I ain't lying babe, you said it yourself."

"You're supposed to lie and say I wasn't that big."

He stopped her on the stairs and tugged on her hand so that she turned on the step higher than him, but that she was level with his eyes. "You were beautiful to me. You still are beautiful. And you were keepin' our baby girl pretty safe, so you know what, I'd see you that size any day."

"Are you sayin' I'm too skinny? You'd prefer to see me..."

"Will you get going?" He smirked, swatting her ass as he cut her off and turned her so she was facing the right way. "I can't win with you. I try to be nice; you think I'm insulting you... I'm mean and then I hurt your feelings... Wait. That doesn't... you know what I mean..."

"Lucky for you I do... and I'm just kidding anyway," Lindsay smiled as they reached their floor. She yawned and stretched before messing with her keys again. "Half of these on here don't even have a purpose. They're simply there for decoration some days I think."

"So take them off." Danny implored. "I thought you were a clever girl, Linds..."

"I'd lose them though." She smirked as she pushed the apartment door open.

Before she could take a step, Danny leant down and swept her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Danny! What the hell are you doing?"

"Carrying my wife across the threshold of our home for the first time." He said before he'd even taken a step. "Why, you got a problem with that?"

"Not at all." She smiled as she cupped his cheeks and pressed a long and loving kiss to his lips.

He let out a breath and licked his lips once she had broken the kiss. His eyes caught her's. They were darker than usual. More beautiful... if that was even possible.

He kicked the door shut as he carried her through their cluttered apartment. Lucy ruled the place. Baby toys here, bottles there, a walker here, a laundry basket full of her outfits there...

But Lucy wasn't the focus of tonight; Danny thought to himself as he weaved his way in and out of the organised mess as Lindsay liked to call it. The focus tonight, was on them.

With her still in his arms, pretty much catching onto what he had planned, she snaked her arms around his neck as he entered their bedroom and laid her on the bed. She settled on his pillow and smiled up at him as she kicked her heels off. Toeing his own shoes off, Danny licked his lips as he moved toward the bed, and slowly scooted over to where Lindsay lay, and knelt over her.

She leant up and pulled the collar of his grey top towards her, effectively bringing him with it.

Not that he needed encouragement.

His lips brushed Lindsay's as he knelt above her for a moment. He then let his weight fall onto her small frame. Arching herself into him as her fingers made their way to his styled hair. She held his face close to ensure she could shower him with kisses.

Both knew that tonight was the night.

Butterflies rose in Lindsay's stomach as her head went dizzy and Danny let out a breath against her lips before moving his attention to her neck. As he placed small peppered kisses along the nape; he sent chills down her spine, readying her for whatever was about to come next.

Moving her hands from his hair, Lindsay's fingertips trailed down his face, along his neck, and down his toned sides, before grabbing the hem of his shirt, and beginning to tug it over his head.

She'd love to make out with him for hours on end... But it'd been nearly nine months since she'd made love to her husband. She paused for a second and pulled away from him.

"Did you know that..."

"Here we go," Danny sighed, rolling his eyes. "I know that sometimes you just hafta share stuff with me babe, but really... There's a time and place that we've discussed that with your random trivia and how it is interesting but sometimes people..."

"If you'd let me finish," she growled at him, "Did you know that we've not made love since we got married."

Danny blinked at her. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"We've not had sex since we got married. When we got married, I don't really think there would have been a way with how big I was. We'd not been able to for about a month before that. Then after I had Lucy, I hadn't been cleared for... Danny and Lindsay husband and wife time. And then you got shot... So..."

Danny swallowed, wishing she'd not told him that. Despite the fact that, yes, he knew they'd not engaged in any activities like that in forever and a day... He knew that. But hearing it out loud.. Hearing it out loud made him feel like a fourteen-year-old again. He knelt up and unbuckled his jeans before turning his attention to Lindsay's black jeans. He fumbled with the button, desperate to get her out of the offending garment of clothing.

She giggled as she arched into him. He straddled her lap so that she could unbutton her jeans and slide them down her slender legs. He helped her throw them to the other side of the bedroom before taking her hand and raising her off the bed and sliding the material of her top over her head, chucking it randomly behind him. His jeans, her bra and their underwear soon followed in pursuit.

Danny leant down and began his trail of kisses along her neck; before working his way back up to her swollen lips. She bit down slightly on her lip as he hovered over her. She could feel his arousal pressing against her; but she was almost apprehensive.

Worried.

She wanted to. God did she want to.

She just didn't want to hurt him. She knew that as much as he said he was back and he was healthy again – she knew differently. She spied him taking the painkillers through shift. She saw him rubbing his back now and then. She saw the sharp twinges he got periodically; his body telling him to cool it and chill out.

She didn't want the root cause of something like that. She didn't want him to have to take a Tylenol after sleeping with her. She didn't want him to have that pain in his back because he'd wanted to know what she felt like again.

But God did she want him.

"Stop thinking about whether or not I'm okay to sleep with you," he whispered before pressing a kiss to the area just below her ear lobe on her neck. "I'm fine."

"How did you know that's what I was..."

"You stopped kissing me back. I figured it was some heavy duty thinking if you couldn't multitask."

"I don't want to..."

"Live in the moment." Danny whispered to her. "Just go with the flow and see what happens. Just enjoy the time we have together, k? Cause tomorrow we might not get that chance."

His words rang heavy in her head, but they rang heavier in her heart. Slowly, but surely, she began him kissing again, she began trailing her fingertips down his back. The butterflies were back.

She licked her lips as he settled between her legs. Both were breathing heavy. Both of them knew it wasn't going to be like it was for them before. It'd been one hell of a long time since they had last had sex. And they were married now. Surely that had to change things.

He looked her in the eyes; his eyes asking her for permission to continue. She blinked and settled on the pillow before nodding once.

He licked his lips and let his hands fall to her thighs easing them wider; giving him support as he slowly penetrated her, earning him a gasp and hiss.

"You okay?"

She nodded as she locked her legs around him as he continually sunk further into her depth. "I'm fine... it's just... been a while."

Danny pressed a kiss to her nose, giving her a moment to adjust as he did so.

This was it. He thought to himself. The moment he'd been waiting for, for as long as he could remember.

He was about to make love to his wife... Lindsay.

She arched up towards him, giving him a hint to begin his thrusts, to which she slowly began to meet him in as he did so.

Even though it'd been one hell of a long time, going off their past records and statistics for the times that they used to engage in a little 'them' time, neither of them had lost their rhythm.

The time though that they'd spent away from this side of their relationship made him appreciate how much he loved her. All the little things about her. All what she did for him. How much she loved him.

And how he had to hold onto her with all that he had.

His little thought process had gone unnoticed by Lindsay as her fingertips gripped to his biceps while he slowly and continually filled her.

She couldn't stop the moans that she kept releasing. She tried... But she couldn't. The way he was making her feel; the way he filled her was driving her crazy.

In the best way possible.

She always thought that it would feel different with a husband. With her husband. With Danny. She always thought that there'd be more of a connection somehow. Things would feel different.

With Danny though, the only thing that was different was that the fact he was here with her. That they'd made it through. Together. She didn't love him anymore or want to tear up about their connection.

Deep down though, she figured she didn't feel any more love for him because she couldn't possibly love him more than what she already did.

She buried her head in his crook of his neck and slowly sunk her teeth into the area, desperately trying to muffle her cries of pleasure. He pulled away and replaced his shoulder with his lips; letting her cry out against his them as he kissed her.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His back, even though he'd never, ever tell Lindsay – ever, was slowly beginning to ache and burn; hile the coil in his stomach was threatening to snap.

She pressed a kiss to Danny's lips while holding onto him with all that she had, desperate not to fall over the edge just yet; but knowing she wouldn't really get that choice.

His hands moved to where she was had her fingers dug into his arms and detached her fingertips before intertwining their hands, their wedding rings glistening on their fingers.

He raised his right hand and Lindsay's left hand and smiled at her as he pressed a kiss to her wedding band. She bit her lip and gripped to their joined hands as she raised her hips slightly and let out a whimper.

"I love you," he whispered. "More than you'll ever know,"

"You too," she managed as her chest rose and fell. If he wasn't fighting falling over the edge himself, he'd tease her of how close she was – and tell her how she needed to just fall over the edge.

He'd be sure to follow her.

Her legs locked in place as she wrapped them around him holding and drawing him into her so that he was buried deep inside her.

His breath trickled along her neck as he placed loving kisses to her sensitive areas, teasing her, making her shiver.

The breath hitched in Lindsay's throat and her fingertips dug into Danny's hands, as he held her's.

"I'm gonna come," she cried suddenly as her inner muscles began contracting around him.

It was all he needed to let go. He came as she did, both crying the other's name, gripping to the other, breathing the other's name.

In the moments after their orgasms, they laid on their marital bed, out of breath, reconnected in every way possible, and more in love than they ever had been , both knew it wasn't specifically from their reconnection. It had been a gradual thing. Their love had grown over the past few months. It'd stood the test of time

And they'd come out the other side stronger than ever before.

Danny pressed a kiss to Lindsay's temple before letting go of her hands and sliding out of her, settling next to her on the bed as she drew in deep breaths.

He held his arms open as he settled on her pillow; so that she could crawl into his embrace while the both of them caught their breath.

Instead though, she settled with her head on his chest; her fingertips tracing the contours of his muscles.

And, as she did so, he held onto her.

With everything he had.

* * *

**I hope you're still enjoying them as much as I am writing them. I would love to know what you guys thought.**


End file.
